Different
by Life is Full Of Regrets
Summary: Sam always thought she was a normal girl. But meeting Phantom would tell her otherwise. She wasn’t as normal as she thought she was. DxS AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

**Summary: Sam always thought she was a normal girl. But meeting Phantom would tell her otherwise. She wasn't as normal as she thought she was. DxS AU**

"Mom, I'm off!" I called out as I ran to the door.

"Samantha, watch out for the traffic" my mother said as she smiled at me. I nodded while running to the door only to stop by my father's picture.

"Bye dad" I said as I kissed the picture of my father who was smiling in the photograph, holding up a bucket of fish.

"Oh crap! Tucker's going to be angry at me" I said as I ran out the door and onto the pavement. As I ran, I thought back to my father. Mother had told me he died in a car accident but I always thought otherwise. Something in me just knew that the death of my father was neither a car accident nor was it natural. But I didn't know what had really killed him. I never asked my mother about it because whenever I had asked in the past, she would either cry or yell at me angrily. Mother was still grieving. I knew better than to remind her of his death now.

"Tucker!" I called out to the boy who was talking to someone. As I ran nearer, I saw that Tucker was talking to a boy with messy black hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sam!" Tucker called out in greeting as he waved at me.

"Who's he?" I asked as I gestured to the boy.

"He's Danny. He was my best friend back in Mexico before I moved here" answered Tucker.

"Danny, Sam. Sam, Danny." said Tucker as he introduced us. I smiled at the boy and shook his hand.

"Hi" we both said.

"Great. Now start running. We're going to be late!" said Tucker as he raced ahead of us.

"No way are you going to be faster than me!" said both Danny and I before we stopped and looked at each other before bursting out into laughs.

"Come on!" I called out as I ran towards Tucker and overtook him, Danny right behind me.

"Hey! That's cheating!" yelled out Tucker as he ran to catch up with us. I turned around and just laughed before racing ahead. I smiled as I felt the wind against my face, whipping up my hair and making it a total mess. I didn't mind at all. I loved the wind. It made me feel relaxed and joy. I knew that my father loved the wind too. He would always say to me,

"Samantha, why do you think there's wind?" I would always ask why.

"Because, God's breath becomes the wind on earth and if you listen carefully, you'll hear his blessings for us" I closed my eyes as the wind blew against my face.

"Sam! Watch out!" I opened my eyes to find myself in the path of an oncoming car. I froze up. Every muscle in my body seemed to freeze. Even though my brain screamed at me to move out of the way, I couldn't. I couldn't move my legs at all. I could only look on as the car came nearer and nearer.

"Sam!" a voice called before I felt a hand and found myself flying back towards the pavement.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" asked a woman with blond hair as she stepped out of her car.

"She's fine. Sorry" said Danny. I shook my head and managed to get up.

"What were you thinking?" asked Danny as he looked at me. In the meantime, Tucker had managed to catch up.

"I was thinking about something" I answered vaguely.

"Couldn't you see there was a road? And a car?" asked Danny angrily.

"I'm sorry okay?!" I yelled out before running off towards the school, leaving behind Danny and Tucker. I didn't say anything as Tucker sat down next to me in class.

"You okay Sam?" asked Tucker as he looked at me worriedly. I nodded. I didn't want to tell him I had been thinking about Father, reminiscing about him.

"I should apologize to Danny shouldn't I?" I whispered to Tucker.

"Yeah, he did save your life" I nodded and turned back to the whiteboard. When it was time to switch periods, I walked up to Danny was tapped on his table just as he was about to get up.

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked around nervously. What was he so nervous about?

"I'm sor…" I didn't complete my sentence as suddenly, the whiteboard was blasted. I spun around to come face to face with Skulker, a ghost who hunted rare creatures. Somehow, ever since I moved to Amity Park, he has always been after me. I always managed to escape luckily and was given ghost hunting weapons to protect myself by the authorities since I was a constant target of this self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone.

"Ghost!" yelled out someone. Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious, I thought as I rolled my eyes. I turned to look at Danny only to see an empty space where he had been. Well, since he was from Mexico I guess the first thing he had thought of was to run. Reaching into my pocket, I took out the Fenton Wrist Ray that would release an ectoblast. It had been designed by Maddie and Jack Fenton who were ghost hunters who lived in Mexico. However it seemed that since the rates of ghosts appearing in Amity was much higher than in Mexico, they had decided to move here.

"Hey Skulker!" I called out. As soon as he turned to face me, I shot. I smiled as my shot hit its mark. That would teach that idiot.

"Why you!" yelled out Skulker as he shot at me. I jumped out of the way and began shooting back. Soon, the classroom walls had charred marks all over from me dodging and shooting and Skulker doing the same as me. Suddenly, a green blast from the side knocked Skulker out of the air.

"Didn't I just send you in the ghost zone last week?" asked an annoyed voice. I turned around to find a boy in a black and white jumpsuit with white hair and green eyes. I could tell he wasn't normal. One, he was floating and two, where his legs were supposed to be, there was only a wispy tail.

"Who are you?" I asked, warily. I had never seen him before and I had already seen a lot of ghosts. Plus, instead of destroying, he was helping to get rid of Skulker. But then what if he wanted to destroy Casper High by himself and didn't want Skulker to get in the way? I suppose I could trust him for now. I could always catch him in the thermos if he were to try anything.

"Um…Just call me Phantom" he said as he countered a blast from Skulker with one of his. I nodded and began shooting at Skulker too.

"I will have your pelt! Both of you!" yelled out Skulker as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Well, that settles it" I said before I turned to Phantom who was preparing to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. I needed to find out whom he was and if I could trust him not to hurt any of the citizens of Amity.

"Yeah?" he asked as he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Where are you from? I've never seen you before" I said as I looked at him. He looked…kind and gentle. Perhaps I could trust him. But it had been instilled into the people of Amity Park that ghosts were dangerous and untrustworthy. I didn't know if I should go along with my own opinion or follow the unwritten law that ghosts were evil (Which had been proven by the ghosts on more then one occasion).

"I'm from another part of the Ghost Zone, bye" he said hurriedly and just took off. I couldn't question him if I had wanted to.

"Darn it" I cursed. I still had many questions I wanted to ask him.

"Sam!" I heard Tucker call out.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he ran to me. He knew that Skulker would always come for me and I would always fight him but he still worried.

"Yeah" I murmured as I looked at the ceiling which Phantom had phased through.

**Well, this is kinda just an introduction )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

"Sam? Sorry for running off" Danny's voice broke through my thoughts.

"It's no problem" I said as I walked back to my seat still deep in thought.

"Samantha! I know you don't mean it but could you please try to minimize the damage?" yelled out Lancer.

"I can't help it! It's not like I can deflect his missiles, ecto rays or anything he can throw at me!" I yelled back in frustration. This was the second time I had been interrupted.

"Samantha! That is no way to talk to your teacher! Office! Now!" I glared at Lancer before scraping back my chair violently. However it didn't end there. The chair flew backwards and hit the war and then rebounded to hit Mr. Lancer. 'What was that?' I thought as I looked on confused. I hadn't been using that much force at all. I watched as students began gathering around Mr. Lancer to see if he was okay.

"Sam? What did you do?" asked Danny as he walked over to me.

"I don't know…I didn't do anything…" I said as I looked on. Even if I had thrown the chair backwards, there was no way it could have rebounded and hit Mr. Lancer on the head. And the weird thing was I was wishing that something would hit Mr. Lancer in my mind as I was so angry at him.

"Come with me" said Danny firmly and without waiting for a reply, grabbed my hand and began dragging me. Once we were out of the school and under some tree, he looked at me and asked,

"What really happened back there?"

"I said I don't know!" I yelled. Why was he so convinced I had something to do with Mr. Lancer getting hit? I didn't even know what exactly happened for the chair to fly and rebound and hit Mr. Lancer directly on the head. And this wasn't the first time. I remembered when I was in kindergarten, I had been wishing the some boy who had taken my toy would fall and he did. When I told my father about it, he had said, something serious to me but I just couldn't remember. Why? I could remember clearly what happened after that but I just couldn't remember what he was talking about. As I tried my best to remember, I felt a piercing pain.

"Argh!" I yelled out. The pain was like I was stabbed then burned then thrown into ice-cold water. It was torture.

"Sam? Sam!" Danny's voice brought me back to reality. I panted as I looked around. No fires or water and gave a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" asked Danny as he looked at me concerned.

"Nothing" I said as I turned away from him. I couldn't believe that I had looked weak! And right in front of him too! I started to walk away, only to be held back.

"Sam please tell me what happened back there! Maybe I can help!" said Danny as he pleaded with me.

"I already said I don't know! I have no idea what happened!" I yelled out as I shook him off and began to run back to class. Danny gave chase, just as I thought he would. If only I could get to Tucker, he would know what to say to get Danny off my case. Tucker had gotten used to all these things happening around me. Now that I thought about it…It seemed that it only happened whenever I was angry or upset. And why couldn't I remember what father had said to me?

"Sam! Look out!" yelled Danny, I saw the tree falling towards me and immediately began to run back, back to where Danny was.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I don't know. That tree just fell by itself" said Danny as he looked at it. It had been uprooted completely.

"Tch! I was hoping I could trap you under that" said a voice that hissed at every word. I looked up and saw a serpent floating in the air. It was red in colour and possessed a set of bat wings. Its fangs stuck out of its mouth.

"What are you?" I asked as I looked at it. Danny was just beside me, staring at the thing in amazement and disbelief.

"Don't matter, you are going to be mine!" yelled out the snake as it flew at me, its mouth wide open, as though preparing to eat me up. I placed my hands up in protection as I screwed my eyes shut in fear. I was too young to die! If only someone could help me. Why was I so stupid to leave the wrist ray back in class? I berated myself.

"Arghss!" hissed the snake. I opened my eyes and looked at it. The wind was pushing it back and wisps of fire hurt it. What was happening?

"I'll be backsss" it hissed before disappearing. As soon as it was gone, the wind died down and the fire just disappeared.

"Sam? Did you do that?" asked Danny as he looked at me.

"I don't know" I said as I looked down at my hands. Suddenly, I felt another piercing pain. This time, I heard some words.

"Sam…you must be careful…" what did I need to be careful of? Father! Answer me! I called out in my mind.

"Sam! Sam!" I was shaken back to reality.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked around. Everything was the way it was, even the fallen tree.

"You just spaced out and you looked like you were hurting. Are you alright?" asked Danny as he looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing. We should get back to class" Danny nodded and we walked back to class in silence. As soon as I entered the class, Tucker ran over to me.

"Sam? What happened? Lancer's okay if you're wondering" said Tucker. I nodded and just walked back to my seat. What had happened back there? It wasn't like I had known what was happening. Sighing, I looked out the window and at the scenery. Father…what was it you were telling me to be careful of? My mind was full of questions.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" asked Dash Baxter, a quarterback on the football team and one of the popular kids.

"I'm Danny Fenton, pleased to meet you" said Danny as he looked at the class. The girls swooned. Well, I didn't expect them not to after getting a good look at him.

"So…Danny, where you from?" asked Paulina in a seductive voice as she walked up to him. I rolled my eyes at Paulina's behaviour. It was typical. She always did that to any guy whom she deemed cute or handsome enough.

"Mexico" said Danny calmly, not fazed at all by her. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. To date, no one had ever been able to resist Paulina like Danny. I could see Paulina was shocked and possibly furious since this was most probably the first time a guy had not fallen in love with her right after she talked to him like that. I could feel that things were going to be very interesting.

**Well, sorry for the late and short update. Anyway if you're wondering about the colours and behaviour its cos we spell them that way in my country. Anyways please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the danny phantom characters

I could feel that things were going to be very interesting. I grinned as I looked on at Paulina steaming. Suddenly, she gave a sweet smile and said,

"Why don't you have lunch with me?" it wasn't an offer, it was an order. But apparently, Danny thought it was an offer.

"Sorry, but I'm eating with Tucker and Sam" said Danny as he looked at me and Tucker. I smacked my palm against my forehead in exasperation. Now not only did Danny pull his popularity down, Paulina was sure to give me trouble for supposedly snatching away her new 'boyfriend'. I could already feel the murder vibes that were vibrating from her and right at me. 

"Why would you want to eat with those losers when you can eat with me?" asked Paulina as she jeered at me and Tucker. That got me angry. She could say anything she liked about me but no on insulted Tucker. I was about to get up and storm over to the Latino girl to her a piece of my mind when Danny spoke up. 

"They aren't losers! They're my friends" said Danny as he began to walk away.

"The only loser I see is you" added Danny as he walked over to me and Tucker

"Thanks dude" said Tucker as he grinned up at Danny.

"Personally I would have given her a lashing and kicked her butt all the way to the South Pole but…seeing as you got the idiot so riled up, I supposed your way of doing things are good too" I said. Danny and Tucker just stared at me.

"Oh, kick my butt to the South Pole? Don't get over your head, goth girl" said Paulina. 

"Paulina!" I yelled as I turned around and slapped her.

"Don't think just because you're popular, you can look down on me and Tucker. Even if you're pretty, you have no brains at all! And you're not good in gym or anything else besides looks and cosmetics. You're nothing but a WASTE OF SPACE!" I yelled. I hated people eavesdropping on my conversation especially stuck up snobs like Paulina. Paulina was holding her face where I had slapped her, looking at me in shock.

"What do you think you're doing, geek?" demanded Dash Baxter as he walked up to us. He tried to punch me but I caught his fist easily. Using this as an advantage, I threw him to the ground. 

"Don't think just because you're strong you can go around punching people. You need skill to do that too, amateur" I sneered.

"Who else wants to try me?" I asked as I glared at the football team, who were standing there gaping in awe. They shook their heads when they saw me looking at them. I grinned; satisfied I had proven who had the most power here.

"You will regret this Manson!" yelled Paulina as she sought help from the football team to help Dash up. 

"And how do you plan to back that up?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I will…" Paulina trailed off, unable to think of a good counter. I smirked mockingly.

"Hmpf! Paulina huffed and stormed off, following the football team.

"Idiots" I muttered as I returned to my seat. Tucker and Danny were staring at me horrified.

"Sam! What happened to no violence?" asked Tucker incredulously.

"Its time somebody showed those people they're not the boss of us and nor are they better than us" I simply replied.

"Where did you learn to defend like that?" asked Danny. Tucker looked at him weirdly before turning to me.

"I always knew how to do it. Ever since I was a kid" I answered. The class quieted down as a relief teach entered the classroom and Danny turned to face the front.

"Well, class it appears that Mr. Lancer will be unconscious for a while and therefore I'll be reliving his class until he has regained consciousness. It has also come to my knowledge that 2 students from your class were involved in accidents. Good morning class, I am Miss Madeleine" the class stood up and greeted the teacher.

"Please have a sit and do whatever you like but keep the noise level to a minimal level" said Miss Madeleine before she proceed to mark the papers she had brought. Danny had turned back to face us and we were talking until I heard a polite cough coming from my left side. I turned around and saw Miss Madeleine. She smiled at me pleasantly before bending down to my ear level and whispering,

"It feels nice to punish those people who make you upset doesn't it?" she asked before straightening herself and walking off. I looked at her in surprise. A normal teacher would have scolded me not said what she had. I decided to ask Tucker to do a little background check on Miss Madeleine, just in case. The class passed without much happening only with the occasional remarks as Miss Madeleine passed me.

**sorry for taking so long to update and how short it is. too tired to think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the DP characters**

As Tucker and Danny talked about games in the background, I was concentrating on Miss Madeleine and what she had said. What exactly had she meant? It seemed like she knew what how the Lancer incident had happened and was encouraging me to hurt those that made me upset. As she turned to look at me, I glared at her, trying to figure out just what she was up to. I wouldn't have broken the glare if not for a piercing headache. All I saw was red when I closed my eyes. Then, it disappeared and bodies appeared, flashing past so fast I could catch a glimpse before they disappeared. Was I having flashbacks? I thought. This was not possible. How could I have been in such a vile place? With so much blood and bodies strewn around like rubbish. I shook my head and opened my eyes to see the concerned faces of both Danny and Tucker.

"What?" I asked, irritated. I hated being stared at like that.

"You okay? You look like you were in pain just now" said Tucker as he waved a hand in front of me. I slapped his hand away and simply nodded to indicate I was fine. I looked up to see Miss Madeleine smirking. Obviously she had seen what was happening. I glared at her once again before turning to Tucker and Danny.

"You sure you're okay?" Danny whispered as he leaned close to my ear.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm okay" I replied. I was aware of Tucker watching the both of us carefully and if Danny didn't move away he would assume that there was something between us. I watched as Tucker reached into his pocket for his PDA and remembered that his PDA had a camera installed. 'Shit' I thought as my eyes widened. Quickly, I snatched the PDA out of his hand and kept it in my pocket.

"What were you thinking of doing?" I asked as I glared at Tucker. He looked at me calmly. He was probably used to me glaring at him so much that he wasn't afraid anymore.

"Just taking a picture" said Tucker as he grinned cheekily. I glared. Danny looked between the two of us not exactly knowing why Tucker was grinning while I was glaring.

"Hey, why not the three of us take a picture together?" asked Danny suddenly.

"What?" I was surprised.

"Sure!" Tucker replied, his grin still in place. Oh, how my ached to slap that grin off his face.

"I'm going to stick it up in my locker. Why don't all three of us do that?" Danny asked enthusiastically.

"Not possible. I'll keep it at home" I answered coldly. Tucker, who was about to agree happily, pouted and Danny's face fell.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to put it in my locker and that's it" I said as I closed my eyes, ignoring their pitiful faces. Both of them sighed and began to talk about games and stuff again. I opened my eyes when they had and taking out my notebook and pencil, began to draw. I had always liked drawing. My teachers had told me I was good at drawing since whenever they saw my paintings, they told me that it seemed like the real thing and was as beautiful. I had always wondered how I had gotten this talent for drawing and painting and when I had stumbled upon a hidden attic in my house a few years back, I found out. In the attic was dozens and dozens of paintings, with my mother's name on them. When I had asked my mother about it, she had told me. She used to paint when she was younger and that had been her passion. It had also led her to my father. She had broken down into tears when she mentioned my father and I didn't say anything else except comfort her at that time.

"Wow, Sam! That's a really nice sketch" said Danny as he took the notebook and looked at it.

"Who is she? She looks very beautiful" asked Danny as he continued to admire my work.

"She's my mother. At least, that was before my father died" I didn't remember anything about my father's death but I knew he was dead. My mother had told me. Soon after that, she began to change. She went out early and was always home late at night, smelling of alcohol. This continued until I went on to high school where I couldn't take it any longer and had yelled at her when she came back. I had yelled at her for leaving me alone and going out to have fun. That had led to a huge quarrel between us and possibly the first only quarrel. After that, she had stopped. She was her again, her before my father had died. Sometimes, she still went out but it was only once in a while.

"I see…" Danny trailed off. Tucker looked uncomfortable. He always was whenever my father was brought up. I sighed and simply shook my head before turning to look out the windows.

"The clouds are pretty today" I said, trying to cheer Tucker up even though I did think he deserved to feel like that for trying to get a picture of me and Danny and pass it off as though something was going on between us.

"Yeah" said Danny. Tucker took a look at the clouds and without warning, began trying to get the PDA from me. I managed to beat him though no as bad as I beat Dash but enough for him to stay still and without causing a commotion. I dropped the PDA in his hands with a single,

"Here" An awkward silence fell. Danny and Tucker looked everywhere except at me. I simply sighed and waited for the bell to ring, wishing for this lesson to end and to get away from Miss Madeleine.

**Well, not much action in this chapter anyways please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**a bit short but i've been busy with exams lately so...**

Soon the bell rang. I stood up immediately, desperate to get away from Miss Madeleine. As soon as she dismissed us, I dashed out to the hallways without waiting for Danny and Tucker since I knew both of them would catch up soon enough.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" asked Danny as he fell into step next to me. I simply shook my head and continued walking to the cafeteria. I was sure I wouldn't bump into Miss Madeleine in the cafeteria since the teachers always ate in the staff room. It was like an unwritten law that the teachers should always eat in their air-conditioned staff room and us students in the cafeteria with its lousy fans. Suddenly, I heard a loud screeching coming from outside. Everyone in the cafeteria had heard since all of them looked towards the window and saw a huge flaming bird.

"It's one of those demon things again" I whispered to Danny, not wanting Tucker to hear.

"Yeah, we should stay here. I'll inform a teacher about this" whispered Danny. I nodded and waited for him to run out of sight before running in the same direction as he had; only I took the stairs to the rooftop. Once I reached the roof, I looked down and immediately saw the bird. Spotting a bucket of water nearby, I grabbed it and splashed it onto the bird. Hearing it hiss in pain and turn to look at me, I grinned in satisfaction. At least I had succeeded in gaining the bird's attention.

"Come on, you ugly bird! Over here!" I yelled, trying everything I could to get the bird to focus its attention on me. With an angry squawk, it flew up at me, its mouth open and when it was eye level, I noticed the ball of fire gathering and growing bigger in its mouth.

"This is really bad" I said, as I began to run towards the door. With another squawk, I turned around to see the ball of fire coming towards me. Closing my eyes, I braced myself. After a few moments, I opened my eyes, wondering why I wasn't dead yet. And saw Phantom in front of me, and the ball of fire now a ball of ice which Phantom smashed with one fist.

"You really know how to get into trouble don't you?" said Phantom as he turned to look at me, sighing as he did so.

"That guy's after me. I can't let that hurt the students on my account" I said, glaring at him, unwilling to back down. 'Come on, how did I do that wind and fire thing? Wait…its body is made of fire…can't I make ice or something?' I thought desperately, looking down at my hands.

"Samantha, believe in yourself and you can" a voice said.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Phantom as I looked around for the source of the voice.

"Hear what?" asked Phantom as he fired balls of ice at the bird.

"Nothing" I said. So it had all been in my head. But that voice, it had sounded so much like father. It had been soothing and gentle with an air of wisdom and calm. Closing my eyes, I relaxed and concentrated on gathering ice particles in my hands. 'I can do it, I believe in myself' Opening my eyes, I saw a bright bluish-white light and realized this was the ice I had created when I had believed in myself and that I could do it.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at Phantom when I saw he was in range. He looked back, his eyes widening at the ball of light in my hand and flew out of the way. I waited for the right moment and released all the power that had been gathered. It dashed at the bird at such a high speed that it was impossible for it to dodge. And being so large just made it all the more difficult. As the ball of light made contact with the bird, a blinding light followed. And when I could finally open my eyes, I found out that the bird had been completely frozen by my ice. Tapping it, I blinked in surprise when it broke into pieces, along with the fire bird.

"What was that?" asked Phantom as he turned to look at me, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I don't know" I said as I looked down at my hands. As Phantom stared at me and I stared at my hands, we didn't hear the thundering of feet approaching.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Lancer, panting and out of breath. Behind him, the whole student body followed.

"I see you regained consciousness" I said casually as I made my way towards then and pushed past the group of students crowded on the staircase.

"Well, of course I did and where do you thing you're going?" I swore under my breath.

"I don't know what happened. I just came up" I lied.

"I see…" I could tell he doubted me.

"But the bird's gone, that's all I know" I said. He nodded and finally seemed to notice the group of students crowded on the staircase.

"What are you people doing! Go back to your classes!" With a groan, the people began to trudge down the stairs and making their ways back to their individual classrooms. And so, the rest of the day passed in the same way as the others only with the exception of Danny glancing at me in a worried or suspicious way, I couldn't really tell and students along with teachers pestering me, trying to get me to tell more about what I saw.

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm finally updating. This year have been so hectic that i haven't had time to do much other than study. The updates most likely will be slow since i'll work on them at night and i'll be working on 1 or 2 stories at time. Anyways, please enjoy the newest chapter of Different!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, I woke up dreading school. It wasn't like I loved going to school in the first place; I just dreaded it more than usual. People would keep pestering me about what happened on the roof. Sighing, I dragged my feet the whole way to school, ignoring the murmurs of the students as I passed them and made my way to my class. Settling into my seat, I stared out the window, oblivious to the world as I thought about yesterday.

"Sam!" yelled a voice, jolting me from my thoughts and causing me to look up, only to see Tucker.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I waited for you for so long! I thought something had happened to you!" only then did I notice his face was red and sweaty and his shirt was covered in sweat as well. Feeling guilty, I apologized. He seemed satisfied with it and sat next to me, still panting a bit.

"Don't you have any water?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Finished it" he said. Sighing, I handed him my bottle and watched as he gulped it down.

"Whoa, Tuck, did you just run a marathon?" asked Danny as he slid into the seat in front of us.

"No, I ran around looking for HER" said Tucker, emphasizing on the 'her'. Letting out a groan I said,

"How long are you gonna be harping on that? I'm sorry, alright? I spaced out and forgot"

"You rarely space out. Is something wrong with your mother?" asked Tucker, concern on his face as he looked at me.

"My mum's fine. We've been getting along well and she isn't like before" I said, a bit wistfully. My wish right now was that my mom could go back to the person she was when our family was whole though I knew it wasn't possible. No one could fill the gap in her heart and I didn't know what I could do to lessen her pain. Sure, losing my father at that age hurt me a lot but thinking back, my mum had put aside her own pain and supported me. Now, even though I was, well, almost grown up, I couldn't do the same for her. It hurt me to see her suffer so and I couldn't even do anything about it.

"Sam…" Tucker had taken on an almost sympathetic tone as he looked at the floor uncomfortably. Danny was looking at me and he seemed to be apologizing, not with his words, but with his expressions. I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. My mother will be fine too" I said. Tucker looked up at me and smiled, Danny doing the same.

"Alright, class, settle down" The three of us looked up in surprise. We hadn't even noticed the bell had rung, it seemed. Lancer stood in front of the class, looking tired.

"Right, for this semester, your class will have a new English teacher. She's Jasmine Fenton from Mexico" he said. I watched in surprise when Danny banged his head silently on his table and let out a groan.

"Is she your sister?" I asked as I looked towards the front of the class where a woman with long straight orange hair and light green eyes was introducing herself. Danny just groaned as he laid his head on his table, obviously unhappy. I watched as the woman grinned at Danny's reaction, as though enjoying herself and I felt a pang of envy. I envied Danny for having such a wonderful family, who could tease him. Compared to my family, it was a sharp contrast. My house was always silent, my mum sitting before the computer, hard at work.

When she spotted me, she grinned and when the time for break came, she made her way over and caught Danny before he could escape.

"Hi! Are you two Danny's friends?" she asked cheerily. I nodded in response while Tucker gaped at her. Slapping him on the head, he looked at me for a moment before saying,

"Yeah…"

"Please take good care of him" she said with a smile before whispering something to Danny which caused him to turn bright red and yell at her to leave before walking off.

"You have an interesting sister" I commented as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"You can just say she's annoying" said Danny as we ordered our food and sat.

"How could she be annoying?" cut in Tucker, mouth stuffed full of meat and spewing pieces of it as he talked, causing Danny and me to cringe in disgust.

"Tucker…That's disgusting. Can't you swallow before you talk?" I said, eyes averted from the sight.

"Meat is good!" he protested, spewing even more meat from his mouth.

"We get it! Shut up!" I said, trying to get him to shut his mouth without resorting to the use of force (not that I would want to. Who would want to touch the meat in his mouth?). Seeing that he had gotten his point across, Tucker continued eating happily, oblivious to both mine and Danny's stares of disbelief. Had he really not noticed the disgusting scene he had caused? I sighed and picked at my salad, already having lost my appetite and feeling even worse when I saw a small piece of meat on the dish. Clapping my hand over my mouth, I stood up abruptly and immediately went to return the tray and dish, reminding myself to keep a same distance from Tucker whenever we were eating and not to look at him. I noted Danny coming towards me as well and when he saw me, he smiled.

"I guess your food ended up with the same fate as mine" he said when he was within my hearing range. I nodded but noticed he had gotten it worse. He was right in front of Tucker so more of the spewed food had landed on his plate. Cringing, I gave him a shrug and a sigh as we looked at Tucker still happily eating away.

"Is he really that oblivious?" I said in disbelief as I looked at him.

"That or he's acting. He's one hell of a actor though it's kind of hard to imagine him actually being able to pull that off" said Danny. I laughed at that knowing that Tucker couldn't act for the life of him. Danny grinned at me and we made our way back to the table only to be stopped plaster falling from above. Looking up, I saw cracks in the ceiling. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the ceiling would collapse and soon. But it seemed no one besides the two of us had noticed. Glancing at each other in panic, we were about to yell out when more plaster fell and we looked up in alarm to see an even bigger crack. The ceiling began to give way and we stared in horror, powerless to do anything.

* * *

**It's kind of short but I'll try to make it longer next time. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I finally got around to it. It's a bit short but hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"_No, no, no!" _I yelled out in my mind, thinking of Danny, Tucker and my mum. What would happen to her if I died? I was the only family she had left. I couldn't leave her and what would happen to Tucker and Danny? In my mind, I saw them, lying dead and I squeezed my eyes shut, shouting out 'no' in my mind.

"_Someone, anyone, stop it!" _I called out, wishing at that time that somehow my father would magically appear and fix everything.

"Sam…it's alright now…" Danny said slowly, disbelief evident in his tone even as he laid a hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see that the ceiling had been fixed and there had been no sign that it had been damaged.

"What was that?" I murmured in disbelief as I saw the students staring at the two of us with a quizzical look on their faces.

"I don't know but the plaster's gone too" whispered Danny as we made our way back slowly.

"_An illusion" _without meaning to, I had thought that. It seemed as though I had already known without having given it much thought. I was surprised but showed no sign of it to keep Danny from getting suspicious.

"What were you guys doing? Are you okay, Sam?" asked Tucker as we sat. I nodded, still deep in thought.

"Sam? A penny for your thoughts" said Danny as he smiled at me.

"It's nothing" I lied trying to keep Danny from catching onto me. He didn't look convinced but he didn't say a word. That night, as I slept, I saw the vile scene again. This time though, I saw myself as a kid standing in the midst of all that blood. I was clinging onto a body and when I saw his face, I felt tears in my eyes. I was looking at my father, barely recognizable as blood covered his face and his body was covered in wounds.

"Ah!" I woke up screaming. A moment later, my mother barged into the room.

"What's wrong? Did something get in?" she said hurriedly. Looking at her, I flashed back to my dream and I wondered if she had been in my dream. The only thing I had paid attention to was my father, covered in blood and lifeless as I clung on to him.

"Just a bad dream" I said, smiling to try and reassure my mother.

"What dream? What did you see?" she walked over and set herself down on my bed, staring at me intently.

"It's just a nightmare. I dreamt I was being chased. It's no big deal" I said. Somehow, I felt that mentioning this dream of my father to her was a bad idea and I didn't want her to know.

"Are you sure?" she regarded me suspiciously. Well, my mother did always know when I was lying.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now I'd like to go back to sleep" I said, lying back down and covering myself with the blanket.

"Alright….but if anything happens, tell me. Good night" she said as she closed the door and left. Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling sleepier than ever. Rubbing sleep from my eyes blearily, I stumbled into the bathroom. When I emerged, I felt a bit better, the shower having cleared my mind just a little.

"Bye mom, I'm leaving!" I called out, grabbing a piece of toast as I left. Jogging down the street, I saw Danny and Tucker in the distance. Increasing my pace, I ran up to them. As I approached, I heard snatches of their conversation.

"So her father was…"

"Yeah…She never cried but…."

"I see…she didn't…."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked when I reached them. Both of them jumped at my sudden appearance and after exchanging a look with the other (which I did not miss), they shook their heads.

"Nothing!" they said together. I was suspicious but decided to let it go since it was probably not important.

"Sam….have you had any…weird dreams lately?" asked Danny suddenly.

"No…why…?" said Sam slowly.

"It's nothing. Just curious" said Danny as they took their seats. I spent the rest of the lesson listening to Mr. Lancer drone on and on about dead people and their accomplishments. Halfway through the lesson, I looked over to Tucker who was on the verge of nodding off. Nudging him with my feet, I managed to wake him as Mr. Lancer turned to our table.

"You owe me for this" I muttered as I pretended to be engrossed in the lesson. Tucker pretended to tremble in fear for a moment before grinning at me which earned him a smack on the head.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Foley?" said Mr. Lancer sharply.

"Nothing!" he said as he glared at me. I shrugged and mouthed,

"You asked for it".

During our break, we sat with Danny yet again. I sat with Danny, trying very hard not to look as he devoured his tower of meat. He was talking as he ate, resulting in the same scene from yesterday. After trying and failing to get him to shut up, I had resorted to sitting as far away from Tucker as I could and Danny sat next to me, trying to keep our food from getting meat rained on.

"The new version of Doom?" said Danny. Currently, the two were talking about Doom, a game. Danny would occasionally turn to me to explain what they were saying and I would reply with,

"Oh joy!". Both of them were currently discussing strategies to win against another player, Chaos. When they mention Chaos, I smirked and ate my salad in silence. Tucker had also remarked that since I was girl and therefore not game savvy, I had kept my silence. As I was starting to tune them out, I was interrupted by the ground shaking beneath my feet.

"Is it just me or is the ground shaking?" said Tucker as the shaking ground grabbed both his and Danny's attention.

"It's just you" I said.

"Maybe you're going insane from too much gaming" I laughed at the horrified look on Tucker's face.

"Relax, Tuck. Sam's just pulling your leg. The ground IS shaking" said Danny. Looking out the window, I saw animals which were all strangely coloured. There was a green elephant, a pink kangaroo, a fire engine red rabbit, a purple colour tiger with orange strips. These were just a few of the strangely coloured animals.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but if I recall correctly, the circus left long ago, didn't it?" I said as I turned to Danny and Tucker who look just as amazed and awed as I did.

"The circus did leave long ago but I don't think the circus have such animals" said Tucker.

"So who is making them that way?" said Danny. Before either Tucker or I could say a word, we saw the stampede heading towards our school and towards us.

"And who is making them come here?" I said as they got closer and closer, too dumbstruck to do a thing. I don't think I would have anyway since I was an animal lover. Noticing Danny was gone, I turned to look at Tucker who was still staring at the animals.

"Where's Danny?" I asked as I grabbed onto him and began to run.

"No idea"

"It's time you guys went back to the zoo!" said a voice from outside. Looking up, I saw Phantom floating before the animals, firing ghost rays at the road before them to keep them away.

"Use fire! Light something and wave it!" I yelled out to him. At my suggestion, he turned around to grab a branch, lighting it with his ghost ray and waving it at the animals that backed away.

"Even if they're oddly coloured, they're still animals" I said to Tucker who had a bewildered expression on his face. As the animals began to retreat, I noticed a shadow near the stairs and running forward, I pushed opened the door to reveal…

* * *

**Any guesses who it is? The next update might take a bit longer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
